Closely guarded secrets
by MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: Eren has a couple of secrets that he hides from the world, secrets close to his heart, or should I say her heart? She hides them so she can fit in and not be looked down on, but what happens when someone finds out? R R please, I don't own Attack on Titan Levi x fem Eren, Rating for bad language, may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I recently have gotten a little bit obsessed with Attack on titan, and a friend and I were talking about something along these lines, so this is really for him.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Attack on Titan**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**Closely guarded secrets.**

It was a cold, bitter winter's night at the Survey Corps Headquarters, everyone was tucked in cosy and warm in their beds and dreaming of a peaceful place, a place unlike the one they actually lived in. A place of death, destruction and sorrow which created an unnerving atmosphere with an uncertain future for mankind itself which breathed down everyone's neck and plagued their minds. All of those inside the giant walls that stood tall and strong, a barricade that protected humanity from the terrifying monsters that lay beyond them, waiting for some foolish, hopeful souls to come out of those gates; men and women that wanted those flesh eating creatures eradicated from this world.

One individual awoke deep in the basement he laid, eyes screwed tightly shut as he tossed and turned, clutching his stomach and one eye opened slightly. One turquoise green eye stared at the wall for a moment before he pulled back the blankets and slowly raised to his feet. He groaned and raised a hand to his head, his figures ran through short, tousled chocolate brown strands upon his head.

"Damn, not this again, my stomach…why can't this just buzz off? Every month this happens" He muttered as he got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. His name was Eren Jeager a young man who was no ordinary man, he was in fact was a young women disguising herself as a man. She stumbled into the kitchen and walked towards the cupboards, she searched through them for something that could aid to ease her stomach pains but found nothing. She was concentrating solo on searching through the wooden shelves within the cupboard to find something, a drink, bite to eat just something that will help settle the pain. She was spooked as suddenly a voice behind her spoke up.

"Brat, what are you doing up so late?" A masculine and strict tone spoke in a mellow volume so no one else could hear apart from Eren. This made Eren jump and a slight rose shade covered her checks, she knew that voice well and the strict tone and turned around hoping the darkness would hide her rose shaded cheeks.

"Corporal….what are you doing here?" She asked as she changed her pitch of tone to create a deeper voice which she used to sound like herself that at least her superior knew. She could hide her physical feminine features with an oversized shirt, and building her muscle through training which helped too.

"Oi, that doesn't answer my question." He said as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, his silver eyes staring coldly at her through the darkened kitchen.

"I was just looking for something to drink sir, I haven't been sleeping and hoped a warm or cold drink would help me fall asleep." She explained hoping her captain found her reasoning satisfactory.

The man she was talking to was her superior, he was somewhere around in his thirties and had short raven black hair that reached the top of his neck, his sharp cold, steel eyes continued to stare at her with a neutral expression. His name was Levi Akerman, he was known as humanities strongest solider. _"Humanities hottest solider." _Was what Eren thought in her mind.

After a few tense moments he unfolded his arms and walked towards her. Eren froze on the spot as he came closer and contemplated to herself _"Play it cool Jeager….don't stare at him, that'll be weird." _She thought to herself but she couldn't stop staring at the way he moved, he was shorter than her by a couple of inches, his eye level was just blow hers and hand to look up slightly. Eren watched as his hair shinned slightly in the moonlight which shine through the small glass window, she thought he was gorgeous. _"No Jeager, you can't have him, you want to be seen as a guy remember? You want to be respected and blend in with the men." _She thought to herself once again and needed to bare this in mind.

Levi sighed slightly as he passed Eren, he had to stand upon his toes to reach into the cupboards he pulled out a box of tea which was just within his reach and placed it on the wooden top just below his waist and then carefully pulled out two china ceramic cups and set them down beside the box of tea.

"How many?" He asked as he crouched down to the cupboards below where the kettle, pots and pans were kept. Reached his arm into the cupboard and gripped his figures round the thin metal handle of a cast iron tea pot and carefully took it out. Levi walked over to the sink and filled the kettle with cold water, once filled just enough for two servings, he turned the tap off and set it onto the stove to heat the water, the fire was already burning so he didn't need to bother placing more logs and light it.

"Huh?" She asked as she blinked and tilted her head slightly in confusion, she was too busy staring at his nice round ass to actually be paying attention to Levi's words and when he spoke she didn't understand what he meant.

"Brat do not make me repeat myself countless times." He snapped, although it wasn't anger in his tone just irritation and annoyance that he had to repeat himself. With another sigh he decided to let it slide, just this once though it was truly clear how dense Eren was and proved she had the mental capacity of a four year old child. Even in his irritated and annoyed state, he asked Eren in a calm manner "How many tea spoons of sugar would you like?"

"Oh um two please?" She asked, she'd never actually drunk tea before so she didn't know what to expect. Would the Corporal hate her if she disliked his favourite beverage? Especially when he himself made it for her?

Levi nod slightly and up the box of tea and took two tea bags out placing one in each cup, he then walked to the set of kitchen draws and open the top one which had the cutlery in neatly organized. He took out a tea spoon and closed the draw, returned to the two cups and reached into the cupboard once again to get the bag of sugar and took two tea spoons full and placed it into one of the cups. Levi didn't have a fondness for sugar in his tea as he preferred the bitter tenderising taste of the tea leaves. The kettle soon whistled, Levi picked an old but clean cloth he used the cloth to hold the hand of the kettle and took it off the stove, he walked over to the counter and poured the hot water into the cups, he finished the tea by adding a small amount of milk and then handed Eren the cup of warm tea which had the sugar in it. "Don't make a mess, I won't be cleaning up your shit especially at this time of night" He said in a calm manner.

Eren tentatively took the warm cup out of his hold. "Thank you Corporal." She said softly as she pulled out a chair to sit down and take her first sip of the hot beverage. Eren closed her eyes lightly as the liquid slid smoothly down her throat and warmed her stomach nicely.

Levi leaned back on the counter and tenderly sipped his own cup, the pair drank in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence either, it was a comfortable one. She felt safe with the Corporal, even if he had beat her in room full of people that wanted her dead. The scouts wanted her alive which filled her with content and relief, she was allowed to continue to pursue her goal in life.

Levi finished his cup fairly quickly, he cleaned the wooden top and tidy away the box of tea, sugar and milk before he walked over to the sink and poured away the last bit of hot water that was left in the kettle and put it away, and he also washed up his cup and put that away soon after. Levi casually passed Eren once again and ceased at the door. "We're cleaning tomorrow, be up and ready otherwise I will come down to your sorry excuse for a room and drag you out, even if you're in your boxers. And if you're still sleeping, it'll be stable duty for a month" Levi said in a cold tone and serious expression "Also wash up your cup once you have finished brat and put it away" He said as he last few words to her before walking out of the room, leaving Eren to stare at the spot that he just occupied, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink upon her cheeks.

* * *

**Alright so that's everything!**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, my beta is a bit slow, and we had MCM Expo to worry about.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Attack on Titan**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**Closely guarded secrets.**

Early next morning, Eren got up much earlier than everyone else, this was her routine every day to get up and shower before everyone else and then bind her chest with bandages, so no one would noticed her still growing chest. After her warm and relaxing shower, she returned to her room in the basement and quickly changed her bed sheets, not realising the fresh blood stain that remained it was not noticeable to her as the room was fairly dark and visibility was poor even during the day. She threw them in a hamper that Levi would collect later in the day to no doubt wash as he usually did.

Once she was ready she rushed out and grabbed the needed cleaning supplies and began to clean her little room. She didn't mind its size it meant less space to clean and a room all to herself which she was thankful for. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she made sure the room was spotless as Levi would come and inspect the room as and when he felt like it, if there was even one speck of dust left it was punishment, which would be clean the room again and then another gruelling horrible chore Levi would think of.

After a full hour of scrubbing and placing things where they belonged Eren was finished and sighed happily, just then the door slammed open with a loud bang which made Eren jump out of her skin, scream and turn to face the door. There stood Levi, his cleaning attire on and cleaning supplies in hand.

Levi pulled down the handkerchief covering his mouth and smirked slightly at Eren. "I didn't know you would scream like such a girl." He said before the smirk vanished as quick as it appeared "right brat, out" He said as he placed the cloth back over his nose.

Eren quickly rushed out of the room and waited by the door. The door closed and for a few minutes all she could here were his footsteps going around the room, she always wondered what he was looking for. Maybe rubbish that she might've hid under the bed?

The Corporal walked out and closed the door behind him, taking the hamper of washing with him so he could drop it off somewhere. "Not bad for a brat, now hurry up, you don't want to miss breakfast, it's going to be a long day." He told her before walking off.

Eren sighed in relief and then went to go to the mess hall. She didn't really want to eat, but she knew she needed to, and if she didn't eat herself, Mikasa would make her eat anyway.

Once arriving she got her food and sat between Armin and Mikasa, her two best friends, and the only two people alive that knew her secret. She greeted them with a good morning and then began to slowly eat.

Mikasa gave her a knowing look, when Eren ate slowly, that only meant one thing, it was her time of the month. Eren could feel her gaze drilling into the side of her head, she turned and gave the other girl a soft smile. "I'm fine Mikasa, stop worrying" she said as she waved the other away, Mikasa said nothing but went back to eating as well.

Once finished everyone put their trays away and began their cleaning duties that Levi had assigned for them that day, for Eren he was in the library sweeping the floor as someone else dusted and someone cleaned the windows.

A few hours in and all was going well, Eren and his friends where moving to another room to clean but then the Corporal snuck up behind Eren, grabbed her by her jacket and proceeded to drag her away.

"C-Corporal? Where are we going?" Eren asked, but Levi ignored her and continued on, once getting outside he pushed Eren to where he was doing the washing.  
"Where the fuck did this come from brat?" Levi asked as he grabbed Eren's bed sheet and held it up for the other to see, now Eren could clearly see the bloodstain on it.

_"Shit"_ Eren thought, she hadn't noticed that this morning, what does she say? "I had a cut on the inside of my leg sir." She said, not wanting him to find out what it really was.

Levi raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Really?" He asked "And what caused this injury?" He asked as he looked to the sheet. It was a pretty big stain and he was annoyed that he'd have to do tons of scrubbing to get it out.

"I scratched myself sir." Eren said lowly, Levi gave her a disbelieving look, "There's was a bad itch and I haven't cut my nails in a while. But don't worry the wound healed!" Eren exclaimed, not wanting Levi to inspect the 'wound'.

"Jaeger, I have a feeling you are not telling me the truth on this subject. Now cease in changing the subject and answer with honesty, where did the wound come from brat?" He asked once more in a serious tone. He glared at her in annoyance and could tell she was hiding something, this frustrated him and wanted to know what she was trying to conceal even if she appreciated it or not.

Eren started to feel the pressure, droplets of liquid ran down her forehead as she felt Levi's frustration and perseverance of the truth. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek turning her gaze to the ground as if that was going to give her inspiration on what to say, what was she to do? Levi didn't believe her words, which came to no surprise and assumed this outcome, however he couldn't find out no one could. After a few minutes she turned her gaze back to him and smiled. "Seriously Corporal, it's nothing just a small cut, and anyway, it's all healed up." She said as she tried to laugh it off and get him off her back, as much as she could at least.

Levi's silver eyes glared a little more at her before sighing. "Fine, Jaeger but if this should happen again you will be cleaning it, do I make myself clear?" He scowled at her slightly.

Eren nodded quickly "Perfectly clear sir" She said, in her mind she was sighing in relieve that she been able to make her Captain believe her. Levi gave her one last glare as he moved closer to her, trying to intimidate her. "And I will still be keeping my eyes on you, now get back to work Jagger." He snapped before taking his leave and returning to cleaning the bed sheets. _"That damn brat, he's hiding something and I know it, I will find out what he is hiding."_ Levi thought to himself as he continued to scrub the cloth with a brush in warm water and cleaning product.

* * *

**Sorry that this is shorter than the last.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
